


Limbo

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 4, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/1793.html">Phantom Traveler</a>.  <em>Chuck: "No. The waiting is worse."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

It’s cool and dark in this place.

At first it felt nice, letting myself rest after so long. Letting Dean rest, too. He needed a break from everything, and if that meant me too, well, I understood. At first it was too hard for both of us, and I was glad he kept his distance, because I couldn’t bear to see him so sad. I was alright without his firm hand to guide me, because without the road, I wouldn’t have to feel the empty space where Sam used to be.

After a while, though, I started to miss him. Not like last time, with fear and sorrow, but in a new way. He was moving on, creating a family, and I was no more a part of it than a sacred heirloom, spoken of with reverence but never taken out to be admired or passed down.

I could always tell whenever he would stop to look at me on his way by, even if I couldn’t see him. There would be a silence, loud and heavy, in between the stopping of the engine that brought him home and the creak of the door than meant he was inside, safe from his old life and all the demons I carried.

I wished I could see him, but I was afraid of what he would look like, of what seeing him would remind me of. I wondered if he felt the same way about me. I wondered if we would always feel this way, or if one day he would be able to pass me on to his new son without any fear of the curse his family bore.

Then, after countless days of silence, I felt it. A hand brushed over my shroud, both firm and gentle. A deep voice murmured a soft, affectionate hello.

“Hey, baby,” he said, and my world became whole again at the sound of his voice. I wondered how he got here, and if he knew that Dean couldn’t look at me, and I wondered if Dean would be able to look at him.

I wondered if we would leave here together.


End file.
